BS of America
by Esmey Robyn Goodfellow
Summary: COMPLETE: Puck joins the Boy Scouts of America, against his will, and the Sisters Grimm, and the rest of the Grimm clan, celebrate the 100 years of scouting! Puckabrina.
1. Family Meeting!

_A/N-OMG, my first FanFic! Well, before I begin, let me just say this is probably not my best work but I had tons of fun writing it! I got this idea when I was at my brother's Blue and Gold banquet (if you have no idea what that is, look it up on the Internet) and I was sitting next to this cute guy. Anyway, I thought this would be a hilarious idea for Puck/Sabrina G. story; or for any Sisters Grimm story. Anyway, I'll probably update soon, I'm doing a lot of editing on this. Let me just say that the Puck/Sabrina will be gradual, but there will be Puck/Sabrina, and hopefully some laughs! Enjoy!_

_BTW-If you're wondering about the title, it's kind of a play on words. The initials for the Boy Scouts is BS, and to Puck Boy Scouts are BS, so if you didn't get it hopefully you get it now._

BS of America

Description: Puck joins the Boy Scouts of America (against his will of course!) and the Sisters Grimm (and the rest of the Grimm clan) celebrate the 100 years of scouting at Puck's Blue and Gold Banquet.

_And without further ado _- BS of America

Chapter One

"I bet you're all wondering why I have called this family meeting together?" Granny Relda asked her family. They were all huddled around the dining room table with slightly befuddled looks on their faces.

"Actually, I'm wondering why we're even _having_ a family meeting," Sabrina replied. Granny Relda gave her a reprimanding scowl but continued speaking.

"Because of recent events concerning the Scarlet Hand I think that the entire Grimm family should start helping the community more than they have in the past," Granny Relda said.

"_What_?" Sabrina cried, "We've pulled this town from the grips of full-out revolutions a thousand times over, not to mention the huge war that just ended with the Scarlet Hand! What have we been doing if not helping the community!"

"_Liebling_, the community needs our help rebuilding. Like you said, the war with the Scarlet Hand has just ended and we need to help our local Everafters rebuild Ferryport Landing," Granny Relda explained. Uncle Jake nodded grimly, he still wasn't over Briar's death. Daphne was looking pleased, as was Veronica. Henry looked angry, yet he was nodding slowly. Mr. Canis stood beside Granny Relda and looked slightly cranky, defying anyone to argue. Puck looked like he was about to belch. And Sabrina was looking quite defiant.

"Now, I've signed up everyone to help with the community garden on Saturdays, from ten to five. Along with that, I've signed Puck up for the Boy Scouts," Granny Relda said.

"The _WHAT_?" Puck bellowed. His eyes turned to black dots and steam rushed out of his ears and nostrils, "You signed me up for the-the Boy Scouts?"

"Yes," Granny Relda said calmly, well as calmly as a person can when they have an angry Puck on their hands.

"Why?" He asked miserably.

"You need to learn how to be a good boy and _help_ people. The Boy Scouts should hopefully do just that," Granny Relda explained. Uncle Jake and Daphne snickered and Henry was looking smug. Sabrina was laughing out loud, clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor.

"And Sabrina, I've signed you up for the Girl Scouts," Granny continued. It was Puck's turn to laugh as Sabrina let out a surprised gasp.

"WHAT?" Sabrina shrieked. "The Girl Scouts!"

"Yes, you, as well as Puck, need to learn to _help_ people. I've taken the liberty of signing Daphne and Red up for the Brownies so they can meet some girls their age," Granny explained. Daphne and Red danced around in glee while Sabrina and Puck pouted. Daphne helped Red settle in during the war with the Scarlet Hand and now Red, who was still slightly shy, was best friends with Daphne. Sabrina was a little hurt because of this but shook it off, realizing that Daphne needed to have friends with girls her age.

"Now, for the grownups. I shall be helping the Brownie troop. Uncle Jake and Henry shall be helping the Boy Scouts," at this, Henry groaned, "And Veronica will be helping with the Girl Scouts. The first Boy Scout meeting will be held in the community center this Thursday. Tomorrow will be the first Girl Scout meeting, along with the Brownies. I've printed everyone a schedule-" She said, handing everyone a slip of lavender paper with elegant writing scribbled onto every sheet.

"Family dismissed," Granny Relda said in her most commanding voice. Everyone dispersed; Red and Daphne ran outside to play, Uncle Jake and Henry began complaining about being stuck with Puck, Veronica and Granny Relda began preparing lunch, Mr. Canis went upstairs to meditate, and Sabrina and Puck, well they were arguing-of course!

_A/N Okay, please review this, you know you want to! Constructive criticism is welcome but let's keep the flames to a minimum! If you think I should add anything or take anything out please let me know. Puckabrina in later chappies, I promise!_

_Cheers,_

_*ManMenDude*_

_BTW, If anyone thinks I should do a FanFic of Sabrina going to the Girl Scouts please let me know!_


	2. Puck's First Boy Scout Meeting!

A/N-Okay, here is chapter 2! I have to apologize, the first chapter is actually more of an introductory chapter just so you know what the heck is going on. It's kind of a boring chapter, it was boring to write at least! Anyway, here is chapter 2, Puck goes to his first Boy Scout meeting. Hopefully it will be more interesting and funny, no Puckabrina yet, but there will be some in the next chapter, I promise!

Puck - 12-ish

Sabrina - 12

Daphne - 9

Red - 9-ish

Chapter Two

"Hello, sweetie!" said an overly-cheerful mother wearing a scouting uniform, "What's your name?"

"Puck, the Trickster King!" Puck proclaimed loudly, every eye in the room turned towards him and he grinned like he had just won an Academy Award.

"Excuse me?" the mother asked in confusion.

"This is Robin Goodfellow, my adopted son," Granny Relda said. She was wearing a purple dress with a matching hat with a sunflower applique in the center, "My name is Relda Grimm, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too. My name is Tracy Kornett, I'm Franklin's mother," she said, pointing to a chubby boy around the age of twelve, chewing on a doughnut.

"I'm sure he and Robin shall be great friends," Granny Relda said warmly, then she looked at her watch and let out a small gasp, "It's already 2:10, I've got a knitting club coming over to my house at two thirty and I still need to put out cold cuts. I have to run, have a good Boy Scout meeting and _behave_."

"Of course not, Old Lady," Puck answered smugly. Granny Relda rolled her eyes and quickly bid farewell to Tracy.

A few moments later around twenty boys had arrived in the community center along with their over-protective parents. Most parents were appalled at Puck's horrible manners and some even scolded him. Puck's response was normally a loud belch, an obnoxious fart, or a smug _thank you_, in which the parent's would turn around, covering their child's ears and eyes huffing and muttering underneath their breaths.

"Hello, everyone! We're so glad you all could make it! Now everyone let's get into presentation formation and meet the newest of member of our club, Robin Goodfellow! I expect you all to welcome him into the group," Tracy Kornett said. Every boy, excluding Puck, took chairs from the corners of the room and set them up, facing Tracy. Puck looked on amused, letting out a fake fart whenever someone would stoop down to pick something up.

"Robin, would you like to introduce yourself?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course, _peasant_!" Puck said smugly, striding over to Tracy.

"I am Puck, the Trickster King, son of Oberon and heir to the throne of Faerie! I am the spiritual leader of snickering lay-a-bouts, slack-offs, tricksters, and punks. I am a villain of the worst kind, I have been banned from hundreds of countries, thousands of cities, millions of hamlets and a few planets you've never heard of. There are bounties over my head in a three different dimensions alone! Therefore, I expect you to treat me like the king I am and tend to my every need and desire. You are dismissed, peasants!" Puck bellowed in a very kingly manner. Then he bowed and took a seat in the front.

"Thank you, _Robin_, for that rousing introductory speech. It's a pleasure to have you join Pack 46. Now as everyone should know, the Blue and Gold is being held next Friday. Robin, you are welcome to come along, but you will not be receiving any rewards-" Puck looked like he was about to retort as she continued, "-But their will be free food." At this, Puck's face lit up and Tracy continued, describing the banquet and what to wear.

"How was '_Boy_ _Scouts_'?" Sabrina taunted.

"Sabrina! Be supportive!" Granny chided, "How _was_ Boy Scouts, _liebling_?"

"Infested with dweebs! I think I caught something," Puck said, gagging and scratching his back.

"Did they announce anything important?" Granny continued.

"I think they said something about a Blue and Gold banquet next Friday," Puck said, digging into a plate full of purple spaghetti.

"Oh, _liebling_! That's wonderful. We shall all attend. Did you make any friends?" Granny Relda exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice.

"None. Nada. Zip. Zero," muttered Henry Grimm, stalking into the kitchen. His face was pale and a light shade of green. His hair was mussed up, sticking out in every direction. His Boy Scout shirt was sticking out of his pants and he was sweating heavily.

"Why, Henry, what happened?" Granny Relda cried.

"Robin is what happened-or should I say, Puck, the Trickster King, son of Oberon and true heir to the throne of Faerie. . ." Henry started. Granny Relda clutched her apron in dismay, Daphne looked like she wanted to scold Puck, and Sabrina was holding her stomach, doubling over in laughter at the boy's misfortune.

"Puck!" Granny Relda scolded. "Please, try to make friends this Friday. I'll be watching."

At this, Sabrina literally choked on her laughter. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell on the floor and began rolling around. Tears streamed out of her eyes, she guffawed, chuckled, laughed, and giggled.

"_Everyone_ shall be attending." Sabrina quickly sobered up. She picked herself up from the floor, quickly dried the tears from her eyes, letting one last giggle escape her lips.


	3. Blue and Gold Banquet

Chapter Three

It was Friday evening and the Grimm house was bustling with business. Granny Relda was busy cooking her dish for the Blue and Gold Banquet (green and pink enchiladas with butterfly butter), Sabrina was taking her shower (washing Puck's last prank off), Daphne and Red were coloring and playing with Elvis, Mr. Canis was meditating in his room, Uncle Jake and Henry were trying on their Boy Scout T-Shirts, and Puck was-well, Puck was being Puck, of course.

In fact, at the very moment, Puck was refusing to take a bath.

"Boy! Get in the bathtub, you don't want to upset your grandmother!" Mr. Canis shouted. Puck shook his head feverishly and dived for the doorknob. Mr. Canis tried to catch the slippery boy but Puck escaped. He opened the door quickly and bounded down the hallway, wearing nothing but a towel, and crashing into Sabrina.

"Well," Sabrina said slowly, "I've just been scarred for life."

An angry Mr. Canis pounded after Puck. A moment later, dragging the squirming boy behind him.

"Please, NO! I don't deserve this TORTURE!" He screamed, shrieked, and bellowed. Steam blasted out of his ears, his eyes turned to black dots, and to big bumps showed were his wings were threatening to break out of his back. But Mr. Canis kept a firm hold on him and dragged him back into the bathroom and, eventually, into the awaiting bathtub.

But that wasn't all, Puck also had to change into a clean, Boy Scout uniform, complete with a collar, patches, and pounds of starch. Granny Relda "helped" Puck tuck in his shirt and put a belt on.

By the time they were to go, Puck was scrubbed clean and shining.

And Sabrina had to secretly admit to herself that Puck was the cutest Boy Scout she had ever seen.

* * *

"Can't believe how handsome I am, Grimm?" Puck asked smugly as the family entered the "car". Well, calling it a car was kind of a stretch, even with quote marks. The family car was made up of different car parts and probably some tank parts. Sabrina was surprised it even worked, even with the amounts of backfires and splutters.

"I can't believe how _clean_ you are." Sabrina said.

"Hey! Don't rub it in!" Puck pouted and Sabrina smirked.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Puck complaining about how insulting it was for him to be a Boy Scout, and, most importantly, clean! Everyone, besides Puck, took turns shutting him up, most of the time with threats of no more food.

Finally, the car screeched to a stop outside of a grim-looking brownstone building. Granny Relda bustled everyone out of the car except for Mr. Canis, who went looking for a parking spot.

Sabrina looked around, there was a huge banner that read PACK 46; BLUE AND GOLD BANQUET. Flashing lights came from inside.

The Grimm clan entered the building. Blue and gold banners were strung from the ceiling. Round tables with blue and gold table cloths decorated them. A makeshift stage had been set up in the back of the room, a microphone and podium sitting on it. A long table on the right side of the room was home to many delicacies. Puck immediately bounded over there, well he did as best as he could because Henry and Uncle Jake were holding him back.

After five minutes of struggling, Puck gave up and Henry and Uncle Jake released him. Granny Relda hurried to the table to set her dish down.

"Daphne, Ruby (as Red was being called)!" Shouted a little girl, probably around the age of eight years old, with floppy blonde hair. She was wearing a hot pink shirt and a fluffy skirt. "Come sit over here!"

Daphne and "Ruby" hurried over to where the little girl was sitting and immediately began talking and giggling, often throwing glances at Puck and Sabrina (at this, Sabrina and Puck's cheeks both turned an unusual shade of bright red).

"Greetings, Robin! Come sit over here! We're talking about the different types of neutrons, protons, and electrons and how they might affect evolution! Did you see the special on PBS?" Shouted Franklin, who was sitting with a group of chubby Boy Scouts, each giggling about something equally nerdy.

Puck grimaced but Henry shoved him gleefully in the direction of the boys.

It was then that Sabrina realized she had no one to sit with. And so she grimly followed Puck and took a seat next to him.

"So anyway, I totally served this guy on Dragon Slayer yesterday! He shot me with a 4-K-01 fire blast, but I blocked with my Saber Shield and fried him with my 5-K-01 fire blast!" One of the Boy Scouts guffawed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and found herself staring at Puck, who, in turn, was staring at her intently. She blushed and looked away.

"It's going to a be a long night," Puck whispered into her ear. She nodded slowly, her face now a deep maroon color.

Sabrina rubbed her forehead, Puck was right, it was going to be a long night.


	4. The Friends and Enemies of Scouting

Chapter Four

"What's your username on Dragon Slayer?" A Boy Scout named Stewart asked Sabrina. He leaned in closely to her face, so close, in fact, that Sabrina could smell the egg McMuffin he had eaten earlier. Her face turned a pale shade of green and she tried her best to keep in her lunch, especially when she remembered that her lunch was lime green oysters and purple cow stomach.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is." Sabrina mumbled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DRAGON SLAYER IS?" Every Boy Scout at the table, excluding Puck, shouted.

Sabrina shook her head slowly. "Do you even go on the computer?" One asked.

"I've been really busy, you know, detective work and stuff." She mumbled. Every boy, except for Puck (who was picking his nose and eating his buggers, of course) mumbled, looking extremely shocked.

Sabrina was about to retort angrily when a loud bell sounded throughout the building.

"Good evening Pack 46, parents, and siblings. Tonight is not only special because of the Blue and Gold Banquet, we are also celebrating 100 years of Scouting!" Tracy Kornett shouted into the microphone. Most everyone clapped and Tracy smiled, waiting a few minutes until the noise died down. "That is why we provided each of the kiddy tables with crayons and your special, collectible 100 years of Scouting sunglasses!"

Sabrina looked in front of her and found a pair of cardboard sunglasses in the shape of a 100. She looked up and realized everyone at the table was coloring their glasses, including Puck. She shrugged her shoulders and colored her glasses but kept them squarely on the table, she was not going to wear them! Well, at least that's what she thought. Stewart took the liberty of placing them on her, Puck's jaw clenching tightly.

"And to help us celebrate the 100 years of Scouting we have Xavier Hernandez from Friends of Scouting here to give us a short presentation." Tracy explained. "After that dinner will be served by the Scouts, then the Scouts will eat."

Sabrina heard Puck let out a tremendous groan and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure all of you have heard of Friends of Scouting. We're a little helper to the wonderful Scouting Program. Each year we collect money from packs like you to help other boys in situations which results in them not being able to pay for the entry fee to get into the Scouting program-" Xavier began.

"Lucky." Puck breathed in Sabrina's ear. She smirked.

"I'd like to tell you a story about Jose. He grew up in a bad neighborhood. There was gang violence, underage drinking, and drugs. Jose became a part of that at a young age. When he was just seven years old he was involved in a gang, along with some of his friends. . ." He began.

"This stinks!" Puck whispered.

"Tell me about it," She whispered back, "You do know that this all your fault!"

"My fault! How is it my fault?" Puck demanded, looking extremely enraged.

"If you couldn't be a good little boy we wouldn't be in this sickening mess," Sabrina retorted, blushing at the proximity of Puck's nose to her own.

"Excuse me, I am the Trickster King! A villain of the worst-"

"-Kind!" Sabrina finished, "Yeah, yeah I know-you tell me every five minutes!"

Sabrina stood up, pushed her glasses up so she could see over them, then realized what she was doing, blushed, and took them off and set them on the table. She quickly stalked out of the auditorium and pushed open a door leading to a long, dark hallway with fluorescent lighting flickering on and off. She looked around and saw two signs, one that said _Women's_ and one that said _Men's_. She was about to open the door that said _Women's_ on it when she heard the door behind her screech open. She jumped around, half-expecting to see the Master and the rest of the Scarlet Hand. She got it into the fighting stance and presented her warrior face (she had taken up Snow White's self defense class and the "warrior face" during the war with the Scarlet Hand) but realized it was Puck at the door.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sabrina snapped, calming herself down, "You scared me half to death!"

"You can't go into dark hallways without protection! Who knows, another 'kitty' could be lurking in the darkest corner! You could get yourself killed, then were would I be, in the forest again! No cable television, no free meals! Oh, the horror!" Puck shouted. Sabrina blushed, remembering Puck's heroics when he saved her from Little Red Riding Hood's 'kitty', or a Jabberwocky as they were more commonly known as. Lewis Caroll wrote about them in Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. They were two tons of teeth, tail, and fury and could only be killed by the Vorpal Blade. Puck nearly got himself killed when he went head to head with one, getting his wings ripped off. Luckily, they used the Vorpal Blade to cute a hole in the magical barrier surrounding Ferryport Landing and return him to Faerie, with his people. They were able to cure him and here he was, still annoying Sabrina just as usual.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Um, I was going to the bathroom," Sabrina stuttered.

"Oh," Puck said, not looking half-way convinced.

Sabrina exhaled and looked around, "I was going to hide out here until Xavier finished his speech."

Puck looked around, "So was I."

* * *

Please review if you want to know what happens to Puck and Sabrina-possibly kissing! So click that little green button, you know you want to!


	5. Awkward!

_A/N-Ugh, I've caught writer's block! Anyway, after many struggled attempts and many, many more failures, I give you Chapter Five of BS of America._

Chapter Five

Sabrina looked from the Women's restroom, towards the door leading to the auditorium, then again to Puck (who was sitting on the grimy floor of the hallway). She finally let out one exhausted _huff_ and sat down. She was beginning to regret being goaded into wearing nice clothing (she was wearing a denim skirt, a pale green T-shirt, and three bangles, which Granny Relda has insisted she wear) by Daphne, Red, and Granny Relda, after all the floor was in dire need of a mop and a few scrub brushes.

"So. . ." Puck said slowly, letting his voice slowly drag and letting the one, awkward word echo throughout the hallway.

"So." Sabrina repeated, letting the awkward silence fill the now empty void. Sabrina closed her eyes, blushing furiously when she heard Puck scoot closer towards her, and pressed her back to the cold, stone wall.

Five minutes later, Sabrina found herself in the same, awkward predicament. The silence was ringing in her ears and she desperately wanted to talk to Puck about something, anything but every time she tried to begin a conversation with the annoying fairy her face would turn bright red and she would stutter. Then the silence would return.

Puck wasn't any better off. His usual, arrogant self was nowhere to be found. Instead he felt something strange; whenever Sabrina would try to begin a conversation Puck would listen attentively, except he would be slightly side-tracked by the blood rushing to his face and the butterflies in his stomach. But strangest of all, he felt the neurotic need to kiss Sabrina Grimm. Ordinarily this would make Puck profusely sick but it didn't this time. It made him feel happy, confused, mad, and weird all at the same time.

"I guess we'd better go back, it's probably dinner time," Sabrina said, standing up and brushing the dust off of her skirt.

"Wait!" Puck exclaimed, as Sabrina reached for the door.

"What?" Sabrina snapped, turning around angrily and crashing into Puck, who unfortunately was standing right behind her. Sabrina's eyes bulged in confusion and her face turned pink, then red, then purple, then a light shade of green when she realized that she, Sabrina Grimm, was kissing Puck, the bane of her existence. And most importantly, she like it.

Sabrina softly let her eyes close and she leaned in to the kiss. It was sweeter than their first kiss, perhaps because Sabrina didn't punch Puck in the gut and even Puck would say it wasn't _that_ bad.

And then a small click and a white flash from a camera. Momentarily blinded, Sabrina and Puck separated and looked around for the mysterious photographer only to find Daphne, Red, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Veronica, Mr. Canis, and Henry standing at the doorway, Daphne holding a disposable camera.

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Daphne squealed and Red eagerly shook her head.

"Sabrina Grimm, explain yourself!" Henry demanded.

"Hank, she's a teenage girl, it's only natural to kiss boys!" Veronica snapped.

"That-that thing is not a boy!" He said, pointing to Puck.

"She must have put some sort of curse on me! Why would I want to kiss something that ugly!" Puck said, pretending to gag.

"I must have gone insane for a moment, I would _never_ kiss him!" Sabrina said, blushing furiously.

"Oh, please! We all know that you _love_ me!" Puck retorted.

"In your dreams, stink-pot!" Sabrina replied angrily.

"Come on, _lieblings_. Let's go eat dinner," Granny Relda said, and the family entered the auditorium.

Sabrina and Puck never mentioned their kiss again but both of them thought that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad marrying one another.

The End

_A/N-Okay, that is the end but please review if you want an Epilogue! Hoped you enjoy, review!_


	6. Epilogue

_A/N-Sorry it took me so long for the Epilogue, I had a serious case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything! Anyway, I'd like to thank Tazzy, Brendan W, Ms. Mary-Mac, grimmgurl4ya, MostKnowing-Squeeblee-Bookworm, and any other reviewers for reviewing my story!_

**Epilogue**

Daphne's P.O.V.

Sabrina and Puck look so cute together! They're definitely in denial, but they obviously love each other! I can't wait for the wedding! This picture is definitely going on Google images!

Puck's P.O.V.

I was mad at Grimm. Really, really mad. What gave her the right to kiss me? Now I have her cooties! I'll have to take a bath for a week before her they'll wash off! Sliding into the car I thought about a million pranks I could pull on Grimm just to get even with her.

I still couldn't believe that she kissed me. Sabrina Grimm kissed me, Puck Robin Goodfellow, the bane of her existence! Well, technically speaking she didn't kiss me, she more like crashed into me, but our lips touched and from what I've heard that's kissing! And kissing is a sign of love-which can only mean one thing, that Sabrina Grimm likes me! But the worst part of the kiss was the fact that I like it! In fact, if it wasn't against every fiber of my being, I might, just maybe, possibly want to kiss her again. Ew! Look at me, I'm talking like I'm some mush-brained, love-sick jock! Which I am very definitely not! I am Puck, the Trickster King, a villain of the worst kind! It's gotta be this puberty virus that Grimm's given me. It's messing up my villainy! There's only one thing to do-a prank.

But in the back of my mind I knew, it wouldn't be so bad to live with Grimm for the rest of my life.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Ew! Ew! Double ew! Puck kissed me! Well, technically I crashed into him but he obviously meant to kiss me! I'm going to have to take a bath for a week to get Puck's germs off! And kissing is a sign of love-which means that Puck likes me! Bu the worst part about the kiss was I liked it and possibly, just maybe I want to kiss him again! Ew! Can you hear this, I sound like a totally superficial girl who's obsessed with her boyfriend! Which I'm definitely not!

As we were getting into the family "car" I saw a glint in Puck's eye which meant only one thing-a prank.

But in the back of my mind I thought to myself, it wouldn't be so bad to live with Puck, the Trickster King, for the rest of my life.

The Next Morning. . .

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed storming into the fairy's room. "You moron! Look what you did to my face! I won't be able to go anywhere for the rest of my life!"

"Correction!" Puck retorted. "The dye should wear off in about thirty-" He started.

"Minutes?" Sabrina asked hopefully. Puck snorted.

"Years." He replied, Sabrina glared at the boy. "And that's if you wash twice every day."

"Well, in those thirty years my face will be BLUE!" She shouted, pointing to her now blue face.

"No, it won't." Puck said.

"You were joking about the thirty years thing?" Sabrina asked hopefully, her eyes lighting up. Puck snorted again.

"No way! After a while it'll begin to turn green!" He shouted.

"Okay, that's it! You are _so_ dead fairy boy!" She screamed.

Puck's wings appeared and he darted out of the way of the charging girl. But he wasn't quick enough and Sabrina grabbed onto Puck's foot. His wings faltered and he fell onto the ground. Sabrina snarled and began punching him mercilessly.

She was wrong, she minded being destined to live with an immature fairy that found putting horse manure in her pillow hilarious. Yeah, she minded a lot.

_A/N-Ta da! The End! Finished! No more story! Well, I hope you like it and if you didn't then it sucks to be you! This is the end of BS of America but I promise, I will write more FanFics! It's summer break so I have a lot more time! Anyway, please review! Thanks!_

_BTW, sorry that Daphne's part is so small, I just couldn't think of anything!_


End file.
